


Kaleidoscope

by Tiggerola



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Balbadd Arc Divergence, Gen, Historical References, Original Empowered Female Character, Secrets, Strong Female Characters, djinn, sword fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Tiggerola
Summary: After being robbed outside Balbadd, Sinbad’s path crosses a beautiful yet mysterious woman that mistakes him for a shady character with less than honorable intentions.





	1. The Good Samaritan

**Author's Note:**

> {I promise I'm still working on my other stories!}
> 
> Premise: Before revealing Alma Torran, Aladdin spoke of Other Worlds that can prosper and be destroyed without ever coming into contact. As Solomon created the world in Magi, many other worlds mirrored it. Aladdin and Al Thamen went to it, but one such mirrored world without them follows a different destiny. Even without Al Thamen’s meddling throughout the ages, there are many parallels in this world as forces get it to mimic the original, however some distortions shine through the warped glass. In this particular mirror Alibaba never went into Amon’s dungeon, he is still working for Budel. Judar took Jamil through with Morgiana and Goltas. There are no black metal vessels. Without Al Thamen and Arba, Kou may be a smaller empire, but currently flourishes under Hakutoku. Gyokuen is simply Gyokuen.

There she was, walking to Balbadd. Caramel skin poked through her conservative clothing that protected her from the harsh sun. Her hand rubbed her necklace as she hummed a simple tune. When to her astonishment, a naked man appeared before her with open arms. He had a chiseled body and a goofy grin.

“Hey there! Nice weather we’re having!”

Before he could take another step, he found a saber to his throat as the woman had drawn the weapon and rushed him, somehow getting behind him before he could blink. _Dang she’s fast!_ the man thought.

“Don’t get any ideas. I am not such an easy target,” the female’s voice hissed.

“Whoa! No ideas here. I just woke up and found I was robbed…” the naked man defended. He felt the hold of the saber relax a bit.

“You’re not a rapist on the prowl?” she verified.

“Oh no! Nothing of the sort! I’m sorry if I startled you because I was just picked clean. The bandits took every last thing of mine!”

She lowered her saber and sheathed it. “Well, if bandits took your clothes…I suppose it’s not your fault for running around naked.” She removed her headwear, revealing straight teal hair adorned by braids of teal and magenta. Draping from her hair was a head chain that matched her necklace. A pair of long, decorative earrings hung from her ears. She unclasped her traveling cloak and lifted it off of her shoulders, revealing light beige fabric enveloping around a shapely body. Her abundant jewelry contrasted the humble clothes: all of it in silver and diamonds. She handed him the outerwear. “Here. I don’t travel with much, but you can borrow these until we can get you something more suitable.”

“Why thank you, that is very kind.” The man accepted her offer and began to adjust the cloak around his shoulders. Even though it was loose on her, it was tight around his girth, leaving his front mostly uncovered. “You have such a nice body to make this thing look so roomy on you.” He then used the headwear to cover his exposed loins, managing to tie it into place.

“You better not be using my clothes as a fetish. I will castrate you the instant I find you are only playing the victim, mister,” she warned.

The man’s face turned purple at the thought. “I won’t abuse your generosity, ma’am! The name’s Sin.”

She bowed her head in greeting. “You may call me Neela.”

“A pleasure,” Sin smiled and gestured to continue on the path as they converse.

Neela kept casting sideways glances at him as they walked, as if trying to pierce his soul with those large, purple eyes of hers. “Excuse my defensiveness. It is common for those of ill intent to pretend to be nice to lure women into their traps.”

“Sounds like the scoundrels are getting more devious. I would say a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn’t be traveling alone, but you’ve demonstrated that you can take care of yourself.”

“One has to in today’s world,” she said, indicating her guard was still up. Still, her conversation proved amiable as they exchanged news of the surrounding areas.

They reached the nearby capital of Balbadd and made their way through the streets: some a bustle of a thriving community, others rundown with graffiti against the monarchy. Outside a grand hotel, Sin offered to cover the cost of Neela staying there to thank her for her kindness.

She eyed the lavish building and scoffed at the exorbitant waste of money it was to stay there when all she needed was a place to rest her head at night. She insisted if he wanted to thank her in such a way, he might as well distribute the money that would have been spent on a room amongst those in need. She also found it odd how he thought he could stay there while running around without a piece of silver to his name, much less cover her stay too. To which he explained he had subordinates that should have already arrived and could cover the cost.

Undeterred, he ascended steps only to be accosted by guards. She rolled her eyes at his antics to get past them as she started up towards him. Before she reached him, Sin’s apparent traveling companions had interrupted the squabble. They cleared up the confusion and ushered Sin and Neela into the lobby.

“It appears our master has caused you an inconvenience,” apologized the shorter of Sin’s two subordinates, “Just as our master told you, you can leave the bill for your lodgings to us, even if you had somewhere else in mind.”

“Like I told your master you may use that money to help others in need. I can make due with a crate in a back alley.”

The assistant’s voice cracked, “Surely you don’t intend to sleep outside with the unrest that is currently going on in this country?”

“Well, that won’t do at all. How about this…” Sin piped up, “Since you seem to favor thriftiness, why don’t you share our lodgings? Including another person on our stay is bound to be cheaper than you getting a separate room in a cheaper hotel.”

Neela and Sin’s assistant shot him a look at how clueless his statement sounded.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? What about privacy?” the assistant questioned.

Sin laughed, “If all she needs is a place to lay her head at night, I don’t think either of us will intrude on the other’s privacy.”

“Very well,” Neela yielded to his need to pay her back for her kindness.

Sin clapped his hands together. “Great! It’s settled.”

Neela continued, “But if any one of you tries anything funny towards me, I have no qualms turning the lot of you into eunuchs!”

The trio paused in horror. After recovering from the shock of her statement, the shorter assistant turned to Sin. “I hope you behave yourself…” he grumbled under his breath then pushed Sin along. “Now, let’s try to do something about those unseemly clothes, shall we?”

“What’s so unseemly about them?! I want those back, you know,” the lady shouted at them.

The subordinate momentarily turned to her with a sweaty smile. “No offense to you. I just meant it is inappropriate for Sin to be walking around in them. We’ll have them washed and returned to you.”

“Masrur here will show you to our room, okay?” Sin waved back to Neela while leaving.

She looked up at the taller assistant that Sin had called Masrur.

“No good deed goes unpunished, huh?” she said to make small talk.

“Indeed. The room is this way,” Masrur replied in a monotonous tone.

After Sin and his assistant (whom later was introduced to Neela as Ja’far) returned from cleaning him up and he donned more appropriate clothes, Neela left to enjoy a bath for herself. Although instead of heading straight there, she lingered outside the room. She touched her headpiece with the ring on her middle, left finger. They both began to glow; one wrapping a light force around her that made her invisible and the other temporarily thinning the wall enough to enable her to hear the conversation on the other side of the wall.

Sin’s extravagant taste clearly showed he wasn’t a normal civilian, and whatever his exact position was intrigued her. The conversation in her absence started light-hearted, but quickly turned into a lecture from Ja’far about Sin loosing his tools and needing to awake to his responsibilities as the ruler of Sindria, King Sinbad. To which Sinbad reprimanded him about exposing his cover.

_So this is a king with a country,_ thought Neela, _If he was serious about hiding his true identity, he should have thought of a better cover and demeanor like I have._ No one could tie her true identity with the name she gave this Sinbad. _I will have to look more into this Sindria and who King Sinbad is. I may gain more from this trip than I originally anticipated!_

She heard the group on the other side of the wall talk about needing to leave to see the King of Balbadd so she went on her way before their departure.

After freshening up and going around to gather information pertaining to her primary and new secondary mission, she returned to the hotel to find Sin and his gang had returned from their meeting.

“You’re quite the busy bee, aren’t you, Neela?” Sin greeted her. “We were just about to grab a bite to eat. Care to join us? My treat.”

She seemed all too happy to accompany them. While he ordered the specialty fish, she went with the reddest meat they had to offer. Their conversation centered on the happenings in Balbadd. How the ports were closed due to a band of thieves.

“I normally would not ask a lady to fight but…we’re going to take out these thieves. With my tools stolen, I’m not at my full capabilities and could use some extra help. Even though the thieves have only targeted the rich, the rich just simply end up taking more from the poor to compensate for their losses. In the end, it’s the poor that suffer, and you seemed to be a lady that likes to help those less fortunate.”

Neela thought over the offer for a while. She accepted with a slender smile and the condition that she could handle the rabble her way.


	2. Secret in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the Fog Troop fair without royal backing or dark magic tools? Cassim is still someone to reckon with.

That night, the group split to cover two potential sites for the bandits to attack. Sin went with Masrur while Ja’far accompanied Neela, despite her insisting that she’d be fine on her own. Secretly, she found this a hindrance since she did not want to expose her full powers in front of her hosts. May be as well, there could always be other eyes watching.

The nightly fog started to set in. If this group calling themselves the Fog Troop were to attack, soon would be the time. Idle chitchat gave way to alert senses. Neela knelt down and placed the back of her decorated right hand to the ground; the chain mail connecting her ring to her bracelet nestled into the dirt. Her back was to Ja’far to hide the soft glow it emitted.

She stood up stating, “There’s a group approaching.”

“Yeah, I sense it too…” Ja’far whispered back, eyes peering into the fog.

They faced the street as the fog thickened around them. Ja’far leaped up to the rooftops to gain a better vantage point. While focused on the group they sensed, a few of the normal sentinels were taken out one by one, the perpetrators concealed by the environment. When one of the assailants snuck up behind Neela, he soon found a dagger against his abdomen with her turned to face him.

“Surrender now and I’ll let you live,” she hissed.

While she took care of the guerillas, the main band entered the plaza. Ja’far easily bound them with his darted ropes before they could get to their goal of the treasury. The whole band was rounded up and Neela looked over them, trying to discern the leader. Off handedly, her fingers rubbed her right earring as she paced back and forth in front of the group. At this time, another trio entered the plaza. A woman and two men, all with dreadlocks and one with his eye covered up.

“Release our comrades,” ordered the man at the head of the trio.

One of the captives shouted that the boss had arrived. Another shouted the name Cassim. A glint shone in Neela’s eyes as she straightened up and approached the leader.

“Gladly,” she oozed, much to Ja’far’s surprise. “I’m willing to let all of you off with a warning.”

“Heh, warning indeed,” Cassim replied. He brandished a sword, warning her to keep her distance. “We will not back down from our goal.”

She stowed her dagger and pulled out her saber. “Fine. If you do not wish to accept my generous offer, then I shall use you as an example.”

They rushed each other and metal clashed. They swung and countered each other back and forth for a bit. Neela appeared to be gaining the upper hand as the captured band expressed their encouragement to their leader and shock at the fight. Neela circled her blade against his to disarm him. It looked like she was about to finish him off when another blade swiped at her, disconnecting one of her braids as she jumped away to avoid impact.

The two with Cassim that seemed to be named Zayneb and Hassan (judging from the group’s commentary) flanked their leader. Neela glared at the trio as Cassim went to pick his sword back up. He gave her a smirk in response. The three closed in on her with their swords and she blocked from all sides. They did not give her much time for anything but defense. She jumped back further, casting a brief glance at Ja’far, who had his hands full of ropes binding the troop.

“So three on one is how you wish to do it?” Neela sneered.

“Anything goes in a street fight,” said Cassim.

“If they share your fight, they share your fate!” Neela declared before sprinting towards them.

She dodged to the side to swirl behind Zayneb and hit her back with the flat of her saber. She shouted at Ja’far as she kicked her towards him so he could bind her while off balance. Neela then darted to Hassan, dropping to the ground to avoid his swing. Crouched, she swung her leg around to take his legs out from under him. She then pushed herself up towards him, shouldering his side to steer his fall towards Ja’far. She rolled and ended on one knee facing Cassim again. With her standing once more, he frowned at her.

Neela said, “Fortunately for them, I am lenient.”

“And you expect us to thank you for that?” Cassim retorted.

He ran at her while she was still recovering from the energy burst that she had used to take out his comrades. He swung to take her head off but she managed to raise her saber a second before impact and block his attack. A glint in her eye annoyed him further as her blade guided the force of his to arch over her and almost leave his hand again, but this time he held on with a firmer grip.

“It’s too bad you didn’t realize who you were up against,” she expressed, “I wager your skills arose from necessity, but only to the level needed to survive on the streets.”

Cassim swung up from where she had left his blade shouting, “Don’t act like you know anything about us, you spoiled noble!”

She stepped away from his attack, then ducked and came up under his arms, bringing her face up to his. She was so close they could smell each other’s breath: his a rancid stench while hers sickeningly sweet.

“Last chance to surrender!” Her right eye glistened.

Aggravated, he shifted the hold on his blade and brought it in. Due to the limited movement of her being between his arms, it was a shallow hit, but effective in lodging across her lower back and prohibiting her from any movement without increasing the cut. She gritted her teeth against the pain, refusing to satisfy him with a scream.

Cassim scoffed at her, “I’ll take my chances.”

The cheers from the crowd drowned out her whisper to him as her eyes bore into his soul. He looked at her in smug disbelief. For emphasis of his advantage, he pressed his sword deeper along her back. Blood trickled down his steel and down her dress, stains expanding in bright red along the pure cloth. She was unable to maneuver her sword arm in his brutal embrace.

She glowered at her aggressor, “You said anything goes? So you would find nothing I do to you unfair?”

Cassim laughed, “What could you possibly do now except give up?”

To answer, she leaned into him and her knee sprung up, racking him between the legs. He released his hold on her as he staggered back, free hand cupping where she hit.

“Next time, I’ll do that move with a blade,” she warned.

He winced back. “Curse you! I’ll make you pay for that!” Fueled by anger, he pointed his sword to her and sprinted forward.

In a flash, she rushed around him and he found his sword poking air while her saber was at his throat and her hand holding him by his dreadlocks.

She shouted to Ja’far, “Do you have enough rope for this one?”

“Just barely,” he responded. He shot an arm towards them, the last few wraps around it unraveled and extended to tie up Cassim.

Neela sheathed her sword and walked back around to face Cassim. Her eyes closed and she inhaled deeply as her hand fully covered the front of her head chain, looking like she was supporting her head from dizziness. She then opened her eyes and looked deep into Cassim’s.

“What is your goal?” she asked.

“Tch. Like a spoiled brat like you could understand,” Cassim spat. “The government is out to get us. Taxing us to death and leaving us with nothing! We’re just trying to survive! Whoever you guys are, you’re just doing their dirty work for them!”

Neela straightened up and smiled. “Well, I think I understand plenty. Your desperation is clear: you commit treasonous acts without regard to your lives because right now, you think living the way you are is worse than death. You think you have nothing to loose, but I’m here to warn you that you do. Life can get much, much worse if you continue on this path.”

She slipped her dagger out and touched the flat side to Cassim’s face. She traced it down his cheek, under his chin and back up the other side. Her free hand held his neck steady while centering the tip of her blade towards his ear canal. Cassim clenched his teeth. He knew struggling at this point would leave more damage as she eased it in. Even in his stillness, it caused a mild cut along its path as she pressed it inwards. Further and further in, slowly. His sudden scream confirmed to her when his eardrum had ruptured. She pulled her weapon out and wiped the blood off with the hem of her skirt.

“Take care to listen well with your remaining ear,” she hissed in a sultry tone before turning to Ja’far. She ordered, “Release the troop; they are free to go.”

“Huh? What?” Ja’far blinked and couldn’t believe his ears. “But we’ve captured them. We need to take them in.”

“We both know what the government would do to them. Do you think fighting to survive is a crime punishable by death?”

“Well…no…But Sin had agreed to take out…”

Neela cut him off, “And **I** agreed to help _if_ it was under my terms. I just showed them their actions are not without consequences.” She gestured towards Cassim wincing under the pain of his bleeding ear. “Unless they want to start losing senses or body parts, they will vacate the premises immediately and go back to their normal lives, taking care of their families. With the threat of a life worse than death they’ll think twice before thieving again.”

Ja’far’s grip on his ropes loosened as he reasoned with the decision before him. He looked over the Fog Troop and their terrorized faces. He imagined each man there a father with little kids starving at home. The few women among them most likely had families and loved ones they were fighting for as well. Neela swayed over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“If they stop their raids, then we have done our job, correct?” she stated.

Ja’far sighed in agreeance, “That would technically be correct.” Their bonds slackened as he began to untie them, gathering his ropes back around his limbs.

The members of the Fog Troop stood and massaged warmth back into their sore arms. They looked at their leader for guidance. Would they leave or press on? By now, blood was streaming through the fingers Cassim had cupped around his ear. Hassan and Zayneb supported him under his arms and helped him to stand. His one opened eye met with Neela’s pair and gave a death glare as his comrades backed him away out of the plaza.

The rest of the troop filtered out after them. When it was just Ja’far and Neela left, the latter shivered and dropped to the ground, practically hidden by the natural fog.

Ja’far gasped, “Hang on, you sustained an injury!” He ran to her and steadied her shoulder as he peered through the fog at her back.

She cast him a sideways glance. “I could use my cloak now if it’s finished being cleaned,” she joked weakly.

“I’ll go get some bandages. Please don’t move until we bind that up.”

When he was gone, Neela touched her fingertips to the center jewel on her sequined head chain. “Heal my wound, Marbas,” she spoke.

A glow reached out from the metal chain and bent around her figure, extending down behind her. The energy stroked the cut on her back, connecting the tissues that were severed. She cut off supplying magoi before it finished however. There was still a shallow cut left, but the main damage had been taken care of.

She slipped her arms out of her sleeves, lowering the back to grant better access for treatment. She clutched the front of her garments to her chest.

Ja’far returned and tended the remnant of the cut, commenting it didn’t look as bad as all the blood had made it seem. She thanked him and pulled her top back on. With a lower guard since the danger had passed, their conversation was lighthearted to pass the time. They sat at their station until the fog had dissipated, sure that the Fog Troop would not strike again.


	3. Den of Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neela's true identity and intentions are revealed!

“So the thieves you encountered seemed to be citizens trying to provide for their families as well?” Sin pondered over Ja’far’s report.

Sin and Masrur also had a run-in, but theirs was with desperate civilians with their suffering children in hand more so than the actual band of thieves they were defending against. The three men sat around a table to discuss what had happened.

“I’m sorry, we let them go Sin, but…” Ja’far started.

Sin raised a hand. “That’s okay. Their fate, if handed over to the government, may have left matters worse. What I’m not okay with was the maiming.” He cast a glance over at Neela, who was in one of the beds.

She sat with a comforter covering her bare body. Using a mending kit provided by the hotel, she stitched up the slash in her dress. She really did just travel with only the clothes on her back. She still wore most of her jewelry, but that which she had to take off to remove her dress sat in a pile close to her on the bed.

“I gave them a chance to retreat on their own. My methods are effective,” she stated without looking up, focused on sewing.

Sin reasoned, “We have yet to see that. If they are really so desperate, I’m not sure one damaged ear will hold them off for long…we can’t just let the lower class continue suffering like this. We have to help them fight back.”

“Sin! You’re not suggesting that we go against the Balbadd Regime, are you?” croaked Ja’far.

“I guess we’ll see if Ahbmad will resume trade now or not. But we need to get to the bottom of what is going on in this country. It seems this has become about more than just our trade route.”

Ja’far continued his report, “I’ve done a little investigating and from what I could tell, it seems Kou has its sites on this country.”

Sin verified, “Kou? That tiny nation is trying to expand all the way out here?”

“I’d wager it’s a strategic move. With Balbadd’s ports at their disposal, their empire will be able to reach further in conquering territory.” Ja’far held up some paper money. “Thanks to these bills issued by the Kou Empire, the economy in this kingdom is in chaos. Kou has been successful in their goal to make everyone trade in Kou bills. What’s more, King Ahbmad is engaged to one of the Kou Emperor’s nieces.”

“He’s getting married? That’s odd. Why didn’t he tell me?” Sinbad pondered out loud. “I’d hate to think that this country might already be a lost cause from saving.”

There was a knock on the door and Ja’far got up to answer it.

Neela asked, “And what exactly were your intentions for this country?”

“Well...the previous king was a friend of mine. I’d hate to see this country ruined. But if his son’s refuse to treat the poor fairly…I guess we’ll have to take them in ourselves.”

“You have that kind of room?”

“Sindria will take anyone seeking refuge,” Sin proclaimed.

“And who was mad about who exposing your cover?” Ja’far grumbled to Sin as he crossed the room to the beds. Presenting Neela’s cloak and headdress that a maid just delivered, the two exchanged bowed heads then Ja’far returned to Sin’s side.

Sin fumbled a bit and then regained composure and addressed Neela, “Well I guess since you are working with us, it’s only fair to know. Now this may shock you, but I am actually…” Sin stood and raised an arm dramatically, “…Sinbad! High king of the Seven seas!”

Unfazed, Neela tilted her head. “Yeah? So?” Sin blinked, disappointed in her reaction. She continued, “I am aware of who you are. Your covert skills are lacking, and observation skills more so.” She tied off the end and pulled the thread tight. She used her teeth to sever the extra thread from the mend and then inspected her handiwork.

“Hey! What’s that suppose to mean?” Sin whined. “I’m observant! I’ve noticed that you wear plain clothes, but lots of fancy jewelry.”

She smirked, “Don’t tell me you got robbed just so you could uncover my true self.” Satisfied, she slipped the dress back over her head and got up to adjust it and put her gear back on.

An excessive amount of her nutmeg skin may have been exposed in the transition, but Sin reminded himself of her castration threats before commenting or staring too long at her. Masrur and Ja’far, like dutiful attendants, remained unfazed as she dressed in their presence.

Sin coughed as an excuse to close his eyes even if they did not shut all the way. He said, “Of course not. But you favor frugality, as you demonstrated in being reluctant to stay at this hotel. So obviously the precious metal that adorns you must hold some sentimental value.”

She looked down at her necklace and rubbed it, replying with a singsong voice, “I guess you caught me. Yes I wear presents from dearly departed loved ones. It keeps them close.”

Pushing past the sudden awkwardness invoked, Sin continued, “And not just anyone could have the expert fighting skills you demonstrated last night.”

She grabbed her cloak and donned it. “Oh come now, you’re making me blush! It’s not like I got off unscathed.”

“A light scratch on the back and a new haircut. That is still pretty impressive.”

With attention brought to her one shortened braid, she fingered it. “Well if you don’t think the hairdresser I saw last night did a good job, perhaps I should go visit her again and see if she can fix it.” Neela sauntered towards the door.

“Heading out?” Sin asked.

She cast him a glance with a twinkle in her eye. “Oh come now. I have my own matters to attend to in this country. I didn’t show up just to fight your battles for you.”

Even under the cloak, Sin could tell she was sashaying her hips as she left the room. His gaze lingered a little bit on the door that her fingers had left a silken touch on. Then he turned to where she had been on the bed, observing the creases her body had left in the sheets. He then noticed something on the bedside table.

“Odd…she left her headdress.”

Ja’far replied, “Can you blame her? After how you were wearing it…”

“Wouldn’t that give her more reason to want it?” There was a slight pout in Sin’s voice.

“Honestly? It’s refreshing to see a woman not fall for your charms.”

“They all fall in the end,” Sin boasted, leaning his neck against his fist in a suave pose, “A powerful woman like that…I wonder if I could get her to stay with us long term. What do you think if we had 9 generals? She has enough metal she values on her, it should be easy to get her to join one of my households…”

Ja’far looked at Sin incredulously. “I don’t think you’ll win her over with your wiles though.”

Masrur mumbled, “I’d rather keep my manhood.”

~*~

After locating the stronghold for the Fog Troop, Neela strode into the thick of it. There were still a few members around as the slums they use to live in had been destroyed. It was dark and dank, a place forgotten by the sun. Some of the men began to recognize her from the previous evening.

“It’s that woman who took out the boss!”

“What’s she doing here? We left like she wanted.”

“Such nerve, showing her face around here!”

A particularly aggravated member shouted, “Someone better rape that wench and put her back in her place!”

Neela froze when she heard that. Suppressed memories of screaming and blood clouded her mind; innocent faces contorted in pain with streams of tears. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the area and focused on the one who called out. In a heartbeat, she dashed over and knocked him on his back. She held him down with her arm against his throat; dagger poised over him in her other hand.

“I do not take rape threats lightly,” she seethed. She replaced the arm on his throat with her foot and twisted around to cut through the cloth around the man’s loins. “I’ll make sure you can never perform such an action!”

The surrounding men ganged up on her to pull her off their comrade. All the color had drained from the man and he backed up as soon as she was off of him, hands guarding what he almost lost. She struggled to get out of their grasps but more of the men joined in to restrain her.

She managed to bring her right hand with the chain mail ring-bracelet close to her face as she called out, “Spirit of treasure and corruption, dwell in my body, Andromalius!”

The force of her equip threw the band of thieves off of her. Before them now stood a grand figure in dark green flowing fabrics with slit eyes and a hood for hair. She now had a long skinny tail with the head of a snake at the end of it.

She raised a clawed hand as she threatened in a deep voice, “I shall cut every last one of you for your insolence!”

“What’s with all this ruckus?” a voice called out over the din. “Geeze, it’s giving me a headache!”

Down the alley came Cassim, with cloth binding his right ear. He eyed the men that were cowering then saw what they were staring at. He blinked then marveled at the figure in the center of the area. Before him stood a legendary dungeon capturer, only whispered of in rumors in Balbadd. Wielding such power, his mind contemplated how he could use it to his benefit.

Seeing the being she was searching for, the capturer regained her senses and powered down, dropping her equip form for Cassim to see who she was. Beholding the woman who bested him, a million questions rushed through his head. She approached and requested to speak to him in private. Astounded by her sudden change in demeanor, his nod was almost imperceptible.

~*~

Sitting in chairs across from each other in his drab room she stated, “Thank you for acting hurt and retreating last night.”

Reminded, Cassim growled, “I didn’t expect you to turn the tables like that, but this hurt for real, you know!” He pointed to his bandaged ear.

“I apologize, I can fix that now.” She touched her head chain. “Marbas, restore his ear.”

Like when she healed her back, energy came out and caressed the side of Cassim’s face. When finished, he undid the bindings to inspect the result. He covered his left ear and snapped his right fingers. A look of amazement donned his face as he could fully hear once again.

“Just...who are you?” he asked in wonder.

“My true identity is Zenobia, Queen of Pamira,” stated the woman that Sin knew as Neela. “I have seen into your soul and know where your heart truly lies. I seek to join Balbadd to my Empire and could use someone like you to govern over it.”

“And what makes you think I would serve under you?” Cassim puffed his chest a bit, thinking he had an advantage since she had come seeking him.

“To protect your beloved country from outside threats. Even as we speak Two other kingdoms are fighting a silent war over Balbadd.”

Cassim tilted his head skeptically. “Oh really?”

Zenobia nodded, “The reason life has gotten so bad for you is because Kou is trying to take over by controlling the economy. When they conquer, they make everyone conform to their culture. That includes a slavery system, which is where they most likely sort out those from the slums into. On the other hand, the King of Sindria is here to ‘offer sanctuary’ to any who do not wish to live under Kou; for any who want to leave their homeland for a crowded little island with limited space. If either of those choices appeal to you, then I have no need to be here.”

“Whose to say your option is any better?”

Zenobia gave him a sly smile. “Let me enlighten you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a relief, I can start calling the Main OC by her real name! Hope the switch doesn't confuse people. Still gonna have Sinbad go as Sin in the narration since that's how he first introduced himself and I got spoiled only writing 3 characters instead of 6 every time he's mentioned lol  
As Zenobia goes by Zen for short...I may have narration refer to her as Zen as well ^^'


	4. The Search is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad and Neela/Zenobia come up with a counter plan to save Balbadd.

Some time earlier, high in the air on a flying carpet, a pair flew over a desert town and landed on the veranda of the most prominent building. The accompanying slaves began to unload enormous bags of treasure from the carpet while the pair watched.

“Well, congratulations on gettin’ yourself a dungeon, kid,” yawned the one with long dark hair braided like a scorpion tail. This was the Magi, Judar. When he was young and his powers started to manifest, the Emperor of Kou himself came and offered his family a nice place to stay at the capital’s palace. It was a boring, cushy gig, so to his amusement he’d go around raising dungeons just to stir up things. The current strategy was taking people that would pledge their territories to the Empire and lead them through these dungeons. But this backwater desert trap with the spoiled Lord standing next to him hardly seemed worth it.

Lord Jamil went in the dungeon with a small battalion and only came out with two slaves and Judar. Even at that, Judar felt like he did most of the work anyway. If Djinns were compatible with Magi, Judar totally earned this one. Even the djinn Amon wasn’t too impressed by Jamil, but they were finally able to convince him to form the pact.

Another bothering fact was that a number of months passed in the outside world while they were in the dungeon. The Empire probably needed Judar for other tasks by now. Seeing as the closest goal he knew of was Balbadd, he figured seeing if things were still going to plan there would be quicker than going all the way back to Kou’s capital. If all was on track, one of his friends from the royal family should be there in the near future.

Judar said, “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a wedding to crash.”

Jamil perked up. Even he would admit his province of Qishan was drab. He desired to rule over more and wanted the quickest way to it. That’s why he got a djinn. “Oh really? Can I come along? I’d like to try out my new toy…”

Maybe this spoiled brat would be fun to have around after all? Judar threw Jamil a mischievous smile as the carpet they were on ascended with the pair and two slaves and headed south.

Down below in the city, a young man stared up above the housetops at the empty sky where a tower use to be. He had missed his chance. He felt that the dungeon that was once there was meant for him. That’s why he was bootlicking and working a demeaning job: to afford what he needed to go in. Well, maybe there was another tower lying around that he could scout out. He shook the daydream out of his head and looked in the back of the carriage, checking on the inventory. He heard someone approach behind him.

“Alibaba! Is everything in order?!” a man shouted.

With a plastered smile on his face, the young man, Alibaba, turned and nodded his head to his overweight boss. “Yes, Mister Budel!”

“Good! And none too soon! We need to take these to the next town over right away!”

“Oh, what’s with the sudden rush?”

“There’s been rumors going around; that the Lord here made a deal with the Kou Empire to subject to their rule for conquering a dungeon. That blasted building is gone now, so we better high-tail it out of here or all I’ll get for my wine is worthless scraps of paper!”

Alibaba nodded and began getting the horses ready. Budel may be a greedy man, but thanks to that, he knew business well.

~*~

Currently in Balbadd, Sin’s meeting with Ahbmad was disappointing to say the least. The excuse against resuming trade this time was about the agreement with Kou. Sindria would have to adopt Kou’s exchange system too if Balbadd were to resume trade with them. What’s more, when asked about the economic crisis hurting the lower class, Ahbmad said he had plans in the works with Kou to solve their problems. His smirk, however, did not put Sin at ease.

Sin was planning what he could do with his subordinates as Zenobia, or as Sin knew her, Neela, returned from her errand. She crossed the room to grab her headdress.

“Oh, hey, Neela! How was your business?” Sin greeted.

She smiled back at him. “It was quite fruitful. How was yours, Sin? Do you know when King Ahbmad’s wedding will be?”

“Now why would a wedding be on your mind?” Sin’s eyes held some mirth as he smiled at her.

Zenobia joined the trio on the couches. “I was only thinking of how once that is a done deal, Balbadd will in essence belong to Kou and helping here will be much harder. I have come up with a solution, if there is enough time.”

While speaking, she had reached for the pitcher of water in the center of the table but Ja’far tried to stop her. He offered to pour her a glass, but she insisted as she already had the pitcher in hand it was more efficient for her to pour it for herself. She filled a glass then sat in the vacant seat around from Sin.

Sin said, “Unfortunately Ahbmad’s engagement didn’t come up, but what is your idea?”

“There’s talk of a third prince that the previous king was intending on leaving his kingdom to. Unfortunately he disappeared shortly before the king passed away. If we can find proof and find the prince, the country can have the upheaval it needs.”

Sin thought over this information. “Hmm, I do remember Rashid telling me of another son I hadn’t met. But if he’s gone, we’d have one heck of a time finding him.”

The chain mail on her ring-bracelet clinked as Zenobia gestured by lifting her cup towards him. “I think I have a lead for that. While I follow that, since you have access to the palace, do you think you might be able to track down the proof, like in a will or something?”

“Ahbmad isn’t too fond of me, but we may be able to manage a search.” Sin and Ja’far exchanged a subtle look and nod, silently communicating how they would go about such a task. Sin continued, “In the meantime, I would like to talk to the Fog Troop and see how we can help them. You wouldn’t happen to know where to find them?”

After painting Sin as a threat to Cassim, she did not care for the two to meet. Zenobia smiled as she sidestepped the question. “If I had known where to they were, why did we wait in hope for them to show up instead of heading them off at their base?”

“Of course,” Sin chuckled, and then explained, “The old location for the slums has been cleared away. No wonder they’re angry with the government—tearing down their homes when they already have so little.”

~*~

Later, in the Oasis of Derinma, Alibaba was loading up boxes of fruit that Budel just purchased from a caravan. He was in the wagon, situating the last crate when a stranger approached him.

“Excuse me, do you carry any unfermented fruit here?” a soft feminine voice spoke.

“We carry an excellent variety of wines. The fruits we have are ingredients,” the young man said, counting the watermelon.

“That’s too bad. I wish to purchase a lot of food to help out the poor and hungry in _Balbadd_…”

He stopped at the mention of that country, but he took a breath so as not to show his interest. He turned to see a woman with dark skin and hair of teal and magenta, definitely not someone native to that land.

“Why would you be doing something like that?” he said in a casual voice. He hopped out of the cart and stood, facing her.

“Haven’t you heard how grave the situation has become there? The government abolished the slums. The survivors are fighting extinction. I’m working with a man named _Cassim_ in attempts to help the lower class.”

The blond haired boy showed no reaction to her statement, except for maybe a mild twitch. She pulled out a handmade white flag from under her cloak as she explained, “He even gave me this, saying it would help me find an old friend of his.”

He remained expressionless, only the slightest disruption to his breathing when he saw the flag he use to play with.

She stowed the flag and crossed her arms. She complimented, “You’re very good at hiding who you are, Alibaba Saluja, Third Prince of Balbadd.”

Not only saying his full name, but former title as well, he gasped and shushed her before anyone could overhear them. “How did you know who I was and how did you find me?!”

She brought her hands up to her chest, left hand rubbing the jewelry on her right. “I have methods of finding treasures and secrets. Now, if you’ll come with me, Cassim could use your help. It’s life or death for them.”

Alibaba looked to the side. “I wouldn’t be much help. I’m powerless.”

The woman took his chin and turned it so he could look into her eyes. “I am Zenobia, Queen of Pamira. I have conquered dungeons and can lend you my power for you to save your country. We can reclaim your throne and under Pamira, revitalize Balbadd. Your father wanted you to succeed him, did he not?”

Alibaba cringed, easing his head out of her hold. “He did. But I don’t want to rule. I think the citizens of Balbadd should make their own decisions.”

“That’s not a problem. You’d be a figurehead and can show the people how to think for themselves. Pamira is all about progress and development.”

“So you’d have my country in debt to yours?”

Zenobia laughed, “How do you expect to lead a thriving country with debt? Balbadd would become a part of my empire. But come, your brothers and sisters need you! If you have ideas for Balbadd’s autonomy, we may discuss them on the way there!” Zenobia grabbed the tassels of her right earring and exclaimed, “Spirit of lewdness and desire, dwell in my body, Sitri!”

She transformed and before Alibaba stood an astounding figure with a fiery aura surrounding her. Wings like a griffin sprouted from her back and muscles bulging under the golden, brown spotted fur on her powerful legs. His jaw dropped as he beheld something he had only longed for: the power of a djinn.

The spell was soon broken as Budel came around the corner, demanding to know what all the ruckus was. Zenobia grabbed Alibaba by the wrist and yanked him onto her back before he could react and shot off to the south with the impressive speed of her fastest djinn. Some say to this day you could still hear his screams across that barren wasteland.

~*~

Meanwhile in the busy streets of Balbadd, Cassim stood in the shadows with his band of followers. They were eyeing a certain prominent hotel with special interest on a particular occupant. One scout shielded by a cloak came and whispered his findings to his leader. Cassim nodded as he devised a plan.

“I thought we only needed to stall for time if the royal wedding was taking place,” grumbled Zayneb.

“For taking care of the Kou threat, that is true,” confirmed Cassim. “However, I don’t see why we should wait to eliminate the Sindrian threat.”


	5. Of Households and Vessels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassim of the Forty Thieves confronts Sinbad the Sailor

Night fell over Balbadd. In the deluxe suite of the fanciest hotel, the lights were out and covers on the two king-sized beds pulled up over the heads of three figures. Dark and serene, this was short-lived as an explosion hit the beds. When the debris settled, silhouettes of Cassim and other Fog Troop members stood in the windowsills.

“Man, that was too easy!” laughed Cassim. The makeshift bomb devised by some of the group's members had thoroughly decimated the whole sleeping area.

His glee was short-lived however when he heard, “I wouldn’t quite say that.” The thieves turned their heads to see three shadows lurking in the far corner of the room. The central figure continued, “I was afraid your previous lesson wouldn’t deter you for long. Out stealing again?”

“The only thing we intend to steal tonight is your life!” Cassim exclaimed.

“Oh? Then I take it you launched this attack knowing exactly who I was.”

“Sure do, King Sinbad!” Cassim growled then pointed his sword forward for the troop to attack.

Crossbows fired but were soon diverted by the quick work of Masrur throwing furniture up to block and Ja’far using his roped darts to disarm the assailants. Sin bounded the table and closed the distance between him and the troop. Cassim made a swing at him but he blocked it with his own thin sword.

“I would prefer it if we talked things out calmly…” Sin started.

“And give you a chance to slaughter us?! Never!” Cassim growled, leaning into their clashing swords.

He tried to kick Sin in the stomach, but the older man was well grounded. The rest of the troop closed in on him and the others in an attempt to subdue them. With enough swords on him, the troop managed to pry Sin’s sword away from him.

“Who said anything about slaughter? There must be a misunderstanding.” Sin tried to reason while sidestepping every swing towards him.

“Heh. Don’t play dumb. We know you are plotting with the government.” Cassim again swung at Sin.

Being empty handed, Sin didn’t have much choice but to duck under and throw his hands against his assailant’s abdomen. Cassim was thrown back by the force and clenched his stomach while blood spurted out of his mouth. Sin grumbled about wasting magoi. The commotion died down as the rest of the troop was restrained by Ja’far and Masrur.

“Apparently, you’ve got me all wrong.” Sin adjusted his clothes and frowned down at the rebellious leader. “Can’t you see you’ve only been dragging your people into fights you can’t win? I was hoping to meet with you peacefully to offer a solution.”

Cassim heaved on the ground, distraught at being outmatched twice. His helplessness was stifling. As if in response to his desire for more power, he felt a drumming inside.

He protested, “We don’t want your solution! Just switching one oppressor for another. Damn you! You should have been helpless without your vessels!”

“You don’t know anything, do you?” Ja’far spoke with a dark expression. “Sin’s vessels do not make him the Conqueror of the Seven Seas. He obtained them  _ because _ of his own power.”

“What makes you bastards so special to have such power? Are the rest of us just trash? Doomed living to source your luxury?” Cassim’s clenched fist hit the ground, the pounding inside him growing stronger. “If we don’t like the life we’re given, shouldn’t we have the right to change it?”

Tears hit the ground. Startled, Sin kneeled down in another attempt to get through to him.

“Now hold on…”

Cassim wasn’t listening to Sin anymore however. There seemed to be something more internal going on as he shouted out in frustration. His sword next to him started to glow and he clasped the handle and used his weapon to help him stand up. A new aura of strength surrounded him as he lifted his eyes to meet Sin’s with a vengeance.

“I accept your power…” Cassim’s voice was quiet but resolute. “Household vessel: Maru Saiqa!” He shouted and stabbed the ground to his side with the sword. Dragging it in front of him caused the floor to break away from underneath as sharp projectiles hurtling towards Sin.

Instinctively, Sin crossed his arms in front of him to avoid damage, but the force sent him flying back to and through the wall. In a moment the High King of the Seven Seas was gone, falling to his doom outside the hotel. Ja’far reacted instantly, jumping out a window and using his rope darts to swing down after him.

His undulating descent sped by kicks off the walls hastened him down quicker than gravity to catch up with his king. “Oh come on! You’re so useless!” accused Ja’far, while rushing to him.

“Shut up,” Sin reprimanded and reached out.

After grabbing hold, they continued their descent at a slowing pace until they reached the earth safely. As they stood upright, the sound of metal scraping resounded above. Looking up, they saw what was making the screeching noise.

Cassim too was descending outside the hotel, his sword dragging through the outer wall to steady him. Grinning wildly, he joined them in the street. He tapped his sword in hand before stabbing the dirt below him.

“Let’s see if you can survive a second attack like that?” Again he called out Maru Saiqa, sending a spray of earthen shafts towards Sin.

Sin was prepared for it this time. He and Ja’far dodged in different directions to avoid it, but Cassim was already dragging his sword across the ground, sending another wave towards Sin. This time Sin spun around out of the way, trying to get closer to his assailant. The closer proximity however gave him less time to get out of the way of Cassim’s third attack.

Having scaled down the hotel, Masrur came crashing down, taking out a number of the earth spears with his hefty feet. Only a few got by to graze Sin’s arm as he closed the distance between him and Cassim. Upon reaching him, Sin grabbed Cassim’s wrist with both hands and sent a reverse power that drained his Household.

“What did you just do?!” Cassim screeched.

“Altered your magoi flow so you can’t keep using that. Now: will you listen to reason?”

Cassim pulled his arm out of Sin’s grasp and took a few steps back. He looked at Sin, flanked by his two retainers, all three with serious expressions. Cassim glowered back. In his peripheral vision, he saw the reinforcements he stationed on the streets gathering around. He stuck an arm behind his back and gave a signal for them.

In response, a small bomb landed in front of Sin, creating a lot of dust in the air as it exploded. In the split second before, Sin and his retainers managed to defend against the blow, but when the dust settled, Cassim and the rest of the Troop were nowhere to be seen.

~*~

Zenobia walked along with Alibaba as her magoi replenished. They were just outside the stronghold of some desert bandits near the border of Balbadd. This was a brief detour that Zenobia wanted to test Alibaba in. Thanks to her Andromalius djinn, she had located something of interest within this fortress back when she was using it to search for Alibaba.

Fortunately for them, it used to be a mine and still had undiscovered veins below. Alibaba got to witness this other djinn in action as she partially equipped it and stuck her clawed right hand into the earth.

“A second djinn equip?” Alibaba stammered. “Just how many do you have? As many as the great Sinbad the Sailor?”

Zenobia refrained from scoffing as she twisted her arm, boring a tunnel into the earth. “And how many does he have?”

“According to the Adventures of Sinbad: seven.”

“Not quite that many. But I do plan to get more.”

They were able to excavate ample amounts of raw gold, which Zenobia entrusted to Alibaba for their upcoming encounter. It was a simple matter of economics. In essence she paid him with the gold in advance for something she wanted within the bandits’ stronghold. He would negotiate for the items of interest and the lower he could get them for, the more he could keep for himself.

The bag of gold was slung over his shoulder as they walked up to the main gate. The bandits standing guard looked at them like they were prey, but Zenobia adopted a shifty demeanor and spoke with euphemisms to get them to let her in to see the one running this operation. They might not have been fully convinced by her act, but deemed the two harmless and figured seeing their boss barter with such a petite woman would provide some amusement.

They were brought to a room where they met a short, fat man with an eyepatch and mustache. Zenobia scanned the room and zeroed in on a sack in an alcove. 

“Greetings. I am S Nando. I am told you have something worth my while,” his raspy voice resonated through the carved out stone room.

“That all depends if you have something worth our while.” Zenobia walked towards the alcove and started fingering the items in the area. “I’m sure you have acquired many trinkets, but those trinkets are of little use if you can’t  _ pawn _ them off.” She started to pick the sack of interest up while saying a coded word to let Alibaba know what his goal to buy was.

“If you don’t mind keeping your hands to yourself.” S Nando said and she dropped the bag, metal clinking inside. “That is, unless you buy it. It seems you know the woes of being such isolated folk as us. Trinkets don’t serve us as well as gold does.”

Zenobia nodded to Alibaba and he took the lead. “Then you are in luck. I just so happen to have some gold on me!”

S Nando turned towards Alibaba. Zenobia rubbed her forehead. Being so blunt would surely cause a conflict. She placed a wary hand on her weapons in case they needed to fight their way out if the bandits tried to steal instead of trade.

“Just how much?” the eldest Nando brother inquired, rubbing his hands together.

Alibaba chuckled, “That depends. I haven’t exactly counted it myself, but the more you can give me, the more you’ll get. You have to admit, with the surrounding areas starting to trade only in paper money, my offer is rare. That brings the value of physical gold way up, so show me how much you’re willing to part with to get some of this. If you impress me enough, I might be able to give you enough to buy a mansion in town.” Alibaba wriggled his eyebrows mischievously.

S Nando gave a sly smile. “Well come and look at our newest inventory and see if anything tickles your fancy.”

As S Nando presented their recent hauls, Alibaba did a good job not looking impressed. Eventually, S Nando presented the sack Zenobia had covertly indicated, but did not reveal its contents. Instead, he offered a straight trade of the sack of treasures for the bag of gold. Alibaba negotiated a few other items that he took a personal interest in into the bargain before they came to an agreement and shook on it.

“I hope this sack is worth it, mind telling me what’s in it now that I bought it?”

S Nando opened his new bag and his face lit up as he stared at the gold within. “Oh? Just some stuff we got off a drunk. You can tell by the quality of the jewelry though that he was pretty wealthy. This was everything he had on him,” the oldest Nando brother laughed.

“Everything he had?” Zenobia inquired as she hovered over Alibaba’s shoulder to see the items, “You mean to tell me you left him stark naked?”

“Well yes, but you make it sound so crass.”

Zenobia gave a mysterious smile. “Is that so? I will treasure this greatly,” she mused to herself.

Suddenly the bandit boss felt like he was getting the short end of the stick. “Oh? Well, I’m not sure we’re willing to part with them for such a small sum…”

In a flash, her dagger was at his throat. She spoke low and even, “I trust my associate amply reimbursed you for your efforts already. Now, if you wish to keep breathing, the deal is closed. If you wish to discuss further, I’ll see about cleaning out this snake pit so no more travelers get cursed by your venom.”

S Nando sweat profusely. He held his hands up in defeat as he stuttered, “O-of course! It was an, er, pleasure doing business with you.”

Zenobia seized the bag and Alibaba gathered up his baubles. They gave the dealer curt nods before leaving the room.

Alibaba smiled up at his examiner. “Do you like what I did there? I figured they’d want all the gold, so instead of haggling down the price, I purchased some items for myself!” He placed the necklace over his head, the armbands on his wrists, and fiddled with a few of the other items.

As they crossed the open area towards the front gate, Zenobia sighed to Alibaba, “I would advise that one of the first enactments when you rule Balbadd would be to encourage those folk to take up gainful employment. Divert their attention and they won’t be harassing innocents.”

“But bandits don’t care about gainful employment. It’s too much work for them.”

“So give them something they can contribute that is easier than thieving,” Zen winked. “See if you can come up with an answer before I tell you what we do in my capital. The more solutions we have under our belts, the more options we can choose from in different situations.”

Just then, they found their path cut off as the bandits surrounded them. S Nando and his brothers were laughing around them

S Nando sneered gleefully, “You were foolish to wander in here with that gold thinking we could trade when it would profit us more to take your gold  _ and _ keep the treasure!”

Zenobia readied to summon one of her djinn when Alibaba took a step towards the brother. His hands were outstretched peacefully.

He said, “Well that’s too bad if you were to kill us over a sack of gold. And here I thought we had come to a mutually beneficial arrangement?”

L Nando and M Nando looked at their eldest brother in confusion. “Arrangement? What arrangement?”

Alibaba pointed a finger up as he explained, “You have a problem moving your stock, right? Well, it just so happens that I am a merchant which makes moving stock my specialty! I can frequent by here with more gold to get your merchandise off your hands, but if you kill us now, all you get is that one sack of gold.”

“So there’s more gold where that came from, eh?” S Nando rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“There will be after I sell off some of these goods. You see, in that way, I make money grow. You know another option for you is to take that gold I gave you and make it grow too,” Alibaba said with an impish grin.

_ Perhaps you can bring further progress to Pamira after all… _ Zenobia thought to herself as the young prince talked their way out of a fight.  



	6. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Prince of Balbadd returns to his home country to meet Sinbad and an old friend.

With the hotel room in shambles, Sin and his companions were moved to the next room over. They offered to pay for the damages the Fog Troop caused. Ja’far had spent a lot of time running around, tying up loose ends. Masrur was to keep an eye on Sin; he may have consciously let Sin slip out to drink for a bit, but at least Sindria's king was coherent enough to return before Ja’far would notice his absence.

Upon returning, Ja’far explained his findings to Sin and Masrur. “Looking at historical records, the attack Cassim used was one known to belong to the 72nd djinn, Andromalius.” 

Sin scratched his chin. “Really? There must be another dungeon conqueror around…pity I don’t have my vessels, it would be easier to find the other King’s Candidate.”

“And whose fault is that?” Ja’far sighed, “You really should stop drinking.”

“It can’t be helped. Drinking is something adults do, Ja’far. Did you find out who conquered that dungeon?”

“I did…a warrior queen named Zenobia. To the north and west of here is a country formerly controlled by Reim. When Caesar Aurelian Caluades came into power, Zenobia used that confusion to break away and reestablish her Kingdom of Pamira. Since then, she has been steadily increasing that kingdom into an empire of her own.”

“So…we can assume Kou isn’t the only power with its sights on Balbadd.”

“It looks that way. Speaking of Kou, Ahbmad’s fiancee has arrived and the wedding is to take place in two days. I also learned that Ahbmad is planning to sign the rights of the citizens to Kou at that time. He intends to turn Balbadd into a slave exporting nation. What’s more...” Ja’far took a deep breath, “Judar is also staying at the palace.”

“Judar?! What’s he doing there?”

“Apparently, he’s Kou’s priest. He’s probably working with Balbadd the way he worked with Parthevia back when…” Ja’far did not need to finish his sentence. They knew. How could they forget? Death and destruction as far as the eye could see. Nearly every citizen in their new country wiped out thanks to a trap Judar had set up. Recalling how their friends fell in battle even made the normally steadfast Masrur shiver a bit.

Sinbad continued, “Well, we definitely don’t want that wedding to take place, and if Judar is here, I’d wager he won’t make stopping it easy.”

There was a knock on the door. Masrur, who was already standing, went over to open it, revealing a welcoming face.

“I finally found you,” Zenobia’s voice rang as she entered with a blond boy behind her. She was empty handed, which didn’t raise any suspicions since that was how they were used to seeing her. Before arriving, she had previously hidden the treasures she got from the bandits and informed Alibaba that they knew her as Neela. “What happened? The room you used to be in is a disaster!”

Sin greeted, “Ah, Neela, you’re back! Yeah, it seems as though the Fog Troop reassembled. They attacked us and wouldn’t listen to reason. Seems as though they’re growing stronger too.”

“They what!?” Zenobia bursted out a little bit louder than expected. She breathed deeply to calm her anger as the others stared at her in confusion. “I’m sorry to hear that. I should take responsibility for not handling the situation properly.”

“We all make mistakes. Best thing to do is keep moving forward.” Sinbad cocked his head to see a new person standing behind Zenobia. “I take it your search was fruitful?”

Zenobia took a step to the side to more fully reveal the boy. “Ah yes. May I present the Third Prince of Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja. And Alibaba, this here is the King of Sindria, Sin-”

“Sinbad!” Alibaba shouted with excitement. “ You mean THE Sinbad? As in Adventures of Sinbad?! Conqueror of the seven seas Sinbad?! Master of seven djinn Sinbad?!?! Oh man! I love reading all the stories about you!”

Sin crossed his arms in front of his puffed chest and smiled at the recognition. When the praise was done, he looked over the boy, admiring how much he resembled his father.

“Well Alibaba, sounds like you’ve arrived just in time! We better get an audience with the king before the citizens of Balbadd are turned into slaves!”

~*~

An audience with the king was set up for the following day, giving some time to prepare.

Under the cover of darkness, Zenobia took Alibaba to the abandoned lighthouse that the Fog Troop was based in. It brought back childhood memories for Alibaba to see his friends from the slums. Once in Cassim’s quarters, Zenobia wasted no time in threatening him with a sword to his throat.

“What’s this I hear about you attacking the hotel?” she growled.

Cassim scoffed, “Sinbad’s a threat, I rather take him out before he gets us.”

Her sword dropped a little as she fumed with tried patience, “Theoretically, I _should_ be proud of you taking the initiative, but I am using him right now.”

“Well how was I supposed to know that? You said he was conspiring with the government!”

“Which is why I need him! So we have a way to get into the palace and get you two running things around here.”

At the mention of “you two” he looked past her and it was as if for the first time, Cassim noticed Alibaba standing there. “Ali...baba…? She really did find you, huh?”

Zenobia sheathed her sword as Cassim walked around her. He clenched a fist like he wanted to punch his old friend but refrained and put on a more pleasant face to greet him. Surprising though, the blond haired boy that had been equally cheerful up until then also had clenched his fist.

“Hey Alibaba! What’s up…?” Cassim’s preppy greeting was cut short as Alibaba punched him square in the jaw.

“That is for ransacking the palace,” the blond huffed.

Cassim stood back up straight and rubbed his jaw. “Good to see you too. You know if they hadn’t left us destitute, we wouldn’t have needed to steal!”

“My father DIED thanks to your raid!”

“So who cares about that old bastard? It’s not like he loved you like your mom did. Throwing her out to the slums and then taxing the slums to death! He’s just as responsible for her death as I am for his!”

Alibaba teared up. “I-it wasn’t like that, Cassim!” The prince had a unique position of living on both sides of the situation. When brought to the palace from the slums, he had learned finances and economics. Throughout, he never forgot the hardships it created for the lower class. In his travels after running away from Balbadd, he kept an eye open for how other communities would help the poor. “If you’re going to be helping me save Balbadd and restoring it to a thriving nation...I need you to get that!”

“Oh yeah? Well tell that to Mariam!”

“Where is she anyway?”

“Dead,” Cassim stated flatly with a lifeless look in his eyes. “There was an outbreak and the government closed us off from the rest of the city and care. That’s why when we ran into each other years ago in the old slum neighborhood it was cleared out.”

Alibaba took a step back in shock. “Why...why didn’t you tell me that before?”

Cassim sighed and pulled out a box of cigars and lit one for himself. He offered one to Zenobia, who politely declined. She excused herself, uttering how she hated smoke as she strode outside. Cassim then offered the second one to Alibaba. He accepted and lit it, sitting down casually. He tried to look cool as he inhaled deeply, but got caught with a coughing fit instead. Cassim gave his back a rough pat as the two of them sat by each other. He gave a sour chuckle to himself over the innocence of his reunited companion.

“How could I tell you?” Cassim continued after taking a deep drag. “You looked so stupidly happy when we ran into each other.”

Alibaba held his cigar limply while leaning forward. “I’m not some naive idiot, Cassim.” As the reality of the loss of his adopted sister sunk in, tears fell from his face. “You don’t have to try to protect me from harsh realities. There’s plenty of them out there. But...you and I are still friends and we can get through this together.”

Cassim rubbed his cheek to catch a tear before Alibaba could spot it. “Friends, huh?” He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. “Yeah, we’ll be working together to take back Balbadd…”

“...and save it,” Alibaba insisted, leaning into Cassim with a soft fist to his arm.

“Right.” Cassim ruffled the blond hair next to him to hide his mellow tone. “...and save it.”

After the two youth worked things out and finished their smoke, they joined Zenobia outside to let her know they were ready. Cassim was instructed to have the troop ready near the palace as backup while Alibaba would confront his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how to add pictures in my posts, so here's Zenobia, from a picrew dollmaker:


	7. Confront and Expose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take back Balbadd.

On the morrow, King Sinbad and Prince Alibaba stood in front of Balbadd’s king and deputy king, Ahbmad and Sahbmad Saluja. Ja’far, Masrur, and Zenobia stood behind Sin in support. There was a boisterous crowd outside that had gathered, interested and worried about their futures from the rumors heard and flyers pinned around town.

“It was the previous king’s wish that Balbadd would be ruled by his son Alibaba after him,” Sinbad announced to the kings and court.

Ahbmad rubbed his nose in disinterest. “No way some slum scum would be fit for this position. I’m afraid that I will have to ask you to leave. Your presumptuousness has solidified my decision. Balbadd will not be resuming trade with Sindria.”

He waved his stubby hand for the group to vacate the throne room, but Sinbad wasn’t done. Sindria’s king held up a charred piece of paper. It had many creases in it like it was crumpled but later flattened. Gold trim and a splotch of wax at the bottom made it look like an official document.

“I have here the last will and testament of King Rashid, dated a few days before he passed away. This is proof of Alibaba Saluja’s right to the throne! I’d let you look it over, but I’m sure you’ve already seen it. I’d wager you’re to thank for its current condition. You are aware of what a severe crime it is against Balbadd to destroy the previous king’s words like this, don’t you?”

Ahbmad scrunched his already pig-like face as a hand squeezed his armrest. Sahbmad clung to the side of the throne, body shivering and halfway hidden behind the royal chair in anxiety of the judgements facing him.

“Hmph. You could have as well as forged that. I shall not tolerate this offense any more.” Ahbmad hit the scepter in hand to the ground. “Guards! See them out! Willingly or by force, I don’t really care as long as they’re removed from my sight!”

The lead guard, Barkak hesitated as he looked at Alibaba, but the guards followed his example of raising their spears, waiting for the Third Prince to respond.

Alibaba implored, “My brother, Ahbmad, just think about it. You’re people are suffering to death! You can keep the throne and I’ll work to support the kingdom. Just protect the lives of the people!”

Ignoring his half brother, Ahbmad growled, “Now, Barkak! I have many arrangements to make in preparation for tomorrow and this trash has wasted more than enough of my time!”

Just then, a smooth voice lazily drawled while entering the court, “Ah man, what’s with that crowd outside? They’re making it hard to get any rest around here…” 

Sinbad turned and was taken aback as he saw the dark magi saunter in. “Judar?!”

The black-haired priest of Kou lightened up as he saw who said his name. “Hey! It’s Lord Moron! You did make it after all!” He ran over to him.

While rubbing his temple Ahbmad requested, “Judar! Can you get rid of these pests since my guards seem to be incapable of doing so? Especially that boy from the slums who thinks he can take my throne!”

“Why sure nothing would give me more pleasure!” Judar announced pounding a fist to his chest. Then in a quieter tone told Sin with a smile, “That is of course unless you’d rather join me so we can take over the world together.”

“You know that’s never going to happen,” Sin growled.

“Have it your way,” Judar sighed while scanning the group, “You don’t have your metal vessels. Well that’s going to make this boring. Oh well. I just so happened to have gotten myself another king candidate and brought him along.” He waved towards the door as he called out, “Hey Jamil! I got a fun little task for you!”

Footsteps echoed through the room as the entitled lord entered, flanked by two of his slaves. The djinn seal on his sword began to glow simultaneously with Zenobia’s jewelry. With a gasp a hand reflexed to cover her necklace, but her headpiece, ring, chain bracelet, and right earring also shone bright.

Sin turned towards her and gawked, “Neela…?”

Wordlessly she backed up.

He continued, “You’re the dungeon conqueror working with the Fog Troop? Before, were you trying to set us up?”

She looked around, reevaluating the turn of events. She had not wished her true identity revealed until Alibaba was on the throne. But as it stood now, there was another conqueror and a magi to contend with on that path. Still, she shared a similar goal to Sin’s, but he didn’t look like he would trust her at this point. Plus without his vessels, he and his household would pose no threat to the magi.

One solution came to mind, although she loathed showing her hand. There was not much choice if she was going to see this through to the end though, so she turned and fled the room.

Judar’s laugh brought Sin back to the present. “Oh man, she runs like a chicken! Hope you weren’t expecting any help from her.” The magi then ordered Jamil, “I want you to take out this blond pipsqueak here.”

“That commoner? Hmph. My prized slaves could take him out easily,” Jamil scoffed. He pointed his sword towards Alibaba. “Morgiana. Kill.”

The young redhead girl beside Jamil shot forward and kicked Alibaba in the gut, sending him sprawling across the floor. Sin, Ja’far, and Masrur took up fighting stances but Judar held a hand up to stop them.

“Thalg Hajar!” He swished his wand, freezing the trio in place. “Now don’t you go meddling in this, ya hear? Let’s have this be a good old fashioned fight for the right of the crown. Whoever has the most might gets the throne!”

“If this really was a fair fight, then it would be Alibaba against Ahbmad,” growled Sin.

Ahbmad almost laughed. “Don’t be absurd. Why should I fight when I have them to fight as a proxy for me?”

Alibaba got up, holding his middle. “It’s okay, Sinbad. If all I have to do is take out that spoiled troublemaker who can’t even face me himself. I should be able to do this all alone.”

_ I hope so, Alibaba, _ Sin thought to himself.

Judar leaned on Sin’s frozen figure and traced a finger along his jaw. “Don’t look so worried, Lord Moron. I’ve got my own plans for you after my king has taken out that pipsqueak!”

Alibaba stood to face the girl called Morgiana. She readied to run him again. He took on the Balbadd Royal Swordplay stance, preparing to dodge her next attack, but was instead surprised as not only was she strong, but faster than he accounted for. Before he knew it she side kicked him, sending him across the floor again.

He propped himself up and looked up the stairs to the throne at Ahbmad. He grunted, “Brother Ahbmad! If they fight for your sake, if I beat them then you will promise to ensure the lives of the citizens of Balbadd or...relinquish the throne to me?”

“Ridiculous! Trash like you has no such power to defeat them.”

“But brother…” Sahbmad quietly pleaded, “perhaps we should listen to him? We could end this by not enacting slavery.”

He responded with a low growl, “Unless you have another way to keep our kingdom from falling to ruin I suggest you keep your mouth shut. That is, unless you want to stand in front of all those people and explain it to them.”

Ahbmad waved his scepter across the crowd below, reminding Sahbmad of the pressures he couldn’t handle. The taller but younger brother whimpered as anxiety froze him while looking at the expecting faces below.

“Poor Alibaba, it doesn’t look like he has much of a chance against the priest’s friends,” Sahbmad murmured.

It seemed like Morgiana had worn Alibaba down while the king and deputy king talked. The third prince again stood up, leaning against a column for support. It appeared he was rubbing his arm as she came at him again. This time, however, he did account for her blinding speed and ducked down before she made impact. Pulling out a whip that he procured by trading with the bandits, he laced it through the chains connecting her ankles and tied it around the pillar. He then popped up behind her and hit the back of her neck with the hilt of his knife.

It didn’t quite knock her out as was intended, but she was now the one on the floor. Jamil marched over shouting at her, “You’re so useless! Get up! Destroy him!” When he reached her, he swiped his sword across her back, beating her.

_ Dang, she’s pretty strong but can’t see her full potential the way he’s beating her. Why does she let him treat her like that? _ This atrocity was more than Alibaba could bear. “Hey! You don’t treat people like that!”

The blonde went to push Jamil, but the other slave rammed into him and held his sword out to him. He had a metal mask with only one creepy eye showing.

“Good job, Goltas,” chuckled Jamil, “I’ll give you some corn later. Don’t fail me like this other one did!” He poked the end of his sword into Morgiana’s shoulder. The girl with inhuman strength cowered beneath her master.

This provoked Alibaba as his knife clashed with the other slave’s sword while they sparred. “Goltas, was it? Why do you take orders from such a brat?”

“You’re wasting your breath, that one doesn’t talk,” Jamil laughed. “These are my slaves. They must do whatever I tell them, isn’t that right, Morgiana?”

He poked his sword into her elbow, causing her to scream.

_ Slaves,  _ thought Alibaba,  _ Just like what is in store for the people of Balbadd. I can’t let that happen! I can’t let the citizens face a future of being treated like this! _

He kept his gaze on Goltas as he addressed, “You might not be able to talk, but I’m sure you can hear and think.”

In response, Goltas raised his sword above his head then swung it down. Alibaba was quick to dodge and grabbed the slave from behind. He held his knife to his throat and arm twisted behind.

“This isn’t your fight. You don’t owe this pompous fool anything.”

To his surprise, Jamil’s face lit up. The lord slapped his thigh in delight and pulled his sword away from Morgiana. “Wow you do have some skills. How about you become one of my slaves too?”

Alibaba looked at him like he was crazy.

This didn’t phase Jamil though as he walked over and gutted Goltas. “As for you, you’re so worthless! How much punishment do you deserve?”

Shocked, Alibaba pulled Goltas back, away from Jamil and his sword, and threw the huge body behind him.

“Just stay down. I’ve had enough with seeing how brutally this guy can treat another human being!” He straightened up with an arm behind his back and knife in front, pointed at Jamil. “Face me yourself you spoiled brat! Beat me and I’m no better than your slave any way!”


End file.
